Kumiko x Raditz
by CaseySaiyan
Summary: This story takes place on Planet Vegeta. Also in a different universe. Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed and the saiyan race is still thriving. Kumiko is a Saiyaness who is recently assigned a new training partner to which she hates with a passion. Will that ever change? Or will it stay that way? Find out in the adventures of Kumiko and Raditz!
1. Chap 1: Training Partners Assigned

If any of you follow me on deviant art you all are aware of my OC Kumiko… and well I'm setting her up with Raditz basically because he's a loner. So I thought it would be interesting to have an Elite fall in love with a Low level. Can't wait to see what happens!

…

Chapter 1: Training Partners Assigned

Kumiko, who had been through hours of training by herself, stumbled into her room sighing heavily. Her body ached all over. Stinging scratches from varying sizes marked her perfect tan skin. Her body twitched with exhaustion as she threw off her heavy, damaged, green armor. Her exhausted shaking legs carried her to her bed where she collapsed as her warm panting slowed down into calm breathing. Closing her heavy eyes, her body laid limp on her bed. The cool covers making her body cool for a moment then heated back up as she laid there. Her tail fell upon the dark blue, gray faded sheets lightly and softly sliding back and forth along the sheets. She drew in a deep breath crawling the right way into her bed and under the cool, yet in varying places from where she laid last, warm covers slowly opening her still heavy blue eyes. "Tomorrows the day…-" she said with an almost faint tired whisper. "-We get assigned our… training partners." She let out her long awaited breath closing her eyes once again. She shoved her arms under her pillow and shoved her face into the cool side of her pillow drifting off into a deep yet long awaited sleep.

…

Hearing the usual protocol alarm go off in her room Kumiko let out a deathly growl lifting up her dead gaze at the flashing red button clinged to her wall. She pressed it and the irritating noise faded and the room was left silent. She sighed lifting up her heavy and sore body rubbing her eyes vigorously trying to clear the sleepy daze in her eyes. Forcing herself out of bed she headed to her bathroom her feet being dragged against the floor as if 50,000 pounds of weight were attached to them. Shutting the bathroom door with a silent click she walked to the shower running the warm water immediately watching the steam fly off the running water, she turned the temperature down a little and flipped on a fan. Tearing off her, already worn out, under armor she revealed to herself the many scratches, burns, and bruises that she had received through training. She chuckled a bit observing herself. She turned slightly to the right pulling her black, thy long, hair so she could observe her back then nodded. "Not so bad…" with a huff she hopped into the shower the warm water washing the dried sweat and dirt out of her wounds, which only stung worse from the warm water. She let out a soft, soothing sigh of relief. "So much better…" She scrubbed her hair vigorously. Next came treatment to her bruised still slightly stinky body, with soap she scrubbed every ounce of dirt off her flesh. "Guess I should scrub clean for the assignments today." She huffed then looked at her legs. She paused for a moment then rubbed them up and down feeling every single hair. She cringed letting out a disgusted sound grabbing the razor. After a good hour or two getting all freshened up Kumiko stumbled out of the shower looking rather impressed at herself. "Heh… look way better than I did moments ago." With a chuckle she wrapped her towel around herself and walked back into her room straight to the closet scanning through it. "This one, I believe, will be appropriate for the occasion." She pulled out old style armor. The right shoulder guard was gone but the left one was still attached. It was tan and light grayish-green. Her under armor that she slipped on first, which was just black, cut into a one piece swim suit. Kumiko slipped over the stretchable over armor over her fit strong body. Kneeling down Kumiko reached for a pair of pure white boots and slipped them on easily. With a stretch she looked at herself in a slightly broken mirror then nodded. "Works for me…" She walked down the hallway as did most of the Elites in her building. Each hall was crowded with yapping saiyan men and women who were going on about what training partner they will receive. Kumiko stayed silent. Her arms crossed across her chest when hearing the whispers around her one at a time catching her attention. "Wonder who Kumiko will get?" An older saiyan whispered to another as he replied with. "Maybe this one will actually stand a chance with her!" Kumiko let out a snort then headed out the cave like door and straight to the foreyard where the announcements of the training partners will be given.

A tall saiyan male came up out of nowhere patting her back. "Well don't you look thrilled on being here Kumiko?" He chuckled jokingly.

Kumiko let out a gruff growl pushing his hand away from her. "Why would I be thrilled?" She glared up at the scarred saiyan man who blinked a few times. "Every partner I receive is too damn weak for their own good. Plus my so called 'Training partners' end up transferring within a day of my training." She spat heading over to a wall leaning her back against it with her arms crossed. The saiyan man let out a gruff then headed back to his group of friends. She listened to the announcer who seemed jumpy, perky as usual. "Ugh… this guy is too happy for his own good." Kumiko growled with irritation. Tuning out everything she shut her eyes. When that sudden moment of peace was disrupted when yet another saiyan man came up to her leaning against the wall a few inches away from her. He stayed silent. Kumiko peeked open one of her ice blue eyes. She examined him from their distance which he set. He had long hair just like her's, his eyes were coal colored, and his armor was old fashioned.

He slowly glanced over at her and chuckled with a smirk. Kumiko blinked a few times looking confused as he extended his hand. "Raditz." He said with a smooth deep toned voice. He took notice of her confused look and cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever seen a hand shake?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Tch…" Kumiko looked away immediately in disgust rolling her eyes. "Of course I know what it is you twit." She crossed her arms once more. "You just don't deserve an introduction to which you have demonstrated to me." She said with a huff turning away grabbing a bottle of water.

Turning back around Raditz had come closer. Her eyes met with his chest. Kumiko's eyes widened unexpectedly as she glared up at him taking a slight step away. He only smirked looking down at her shocked expression. "I've heard a lot about you; well… at least I think I've got the right Saiyaness." He chuckled. "Short… ish, long black hair, blue eyes, stubborn, snappy…"

"Sh…Short!?" She blushed faintly realizing that she actually was a few inches shorter than the Saiyan. "St…Stubborn?!" She growled a bit her tail twitching with annoyance at how he described her.

He laughed a bit with amusement. Each facial expression she made was priceless to him. "Very stubborn." He added. "Well I hope to get you as my training partner…" He smirked observing from her feet up.

"Pah! Like that will ever happen!" Kumiko growled coldly as she stepped away from him turning her back to him as she sipped her water. _Who the hell does he think he is?! Talking to me like this. He doesn't truly know who he's messing with. The likely hood of me and him being partners is 1 and… and…. a billion! No even more than that. _She kept chugging the water hearing her name being called she glanced at the stage. _Ah… who will it be this time? _

"Yuzuki your training partner is…" He paused dramatically as everyone turned to her Raditz had his back relaxed against the wall watching her tail twitch nervously.

He smirked his tail swishing with amusement. She waited and took another sip of her water her eyes widened greatly as everything she just chugged into her mouth came spewing out hearing the name "Raditz" spill from the announcers lips. "WHAT!?"

…

And there you all have it ^^ I'm deciding to delete the DBZ: Son Academy one only because I don't really find it interesting anymore and I'm starting to run out of things to write about for it. So there you have it. I will be replacing it with this story. I hope you all enjoy this one better than the DBZ: Son academy!


	2. Chap 2: Exhausting Day

Here we are chapter two… I'm choosing to work on this one a little; I have started the next chapter of Yuzuki the Saiyaness so that should be posted soon.

Last we left off with well basically Kumiko spitting out her drink when finding out that Raditz was her training partner. So truly she must hate that… A LOT.

…

Chapter 2: Exhausting Day

Kumiko froze at the mention of Raditz's name. Her eye twitched along with her finger tips. "N…not p..possible." She whispered with a shocking voice.

Raditz sighed walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder as he chuckled with a triumphant smirk stretching from cheek to cheek. "Well… looks like I'll get to train with you after all."

Kumiko's shocked expression turned into a deadly one glaring at his hand on her shoulder. As if by instinct she grabbed his wrist swinging him over her and to the ground bending his wrist more and more. Raditz's eyes widened feeling the shocks of pain trail down his arm. "Don't touch me unless I give you permission you got it?!" She spat as he nodded with a slight smirk on his face. She let go immediately. "Training starts at five A.M to twelve P.M got it? And if you're late I'll make sure to make your life a living hell… maybe even worse if that's possible." She said coldly turning around with an irritated growl walking back to her building. "Meet me in training room 9 for our session in an hour."

Raditz laid on the ground in bewilderment blinking a few times. He slowly sat up watching her walk away. Her fists clenched, teeth gritted, tail twitching with annoyance. He got up dusting himself off. "Shesh what a hot head…" Raditz paused. "Five A.M to twelve P.M?!" slouching as he walked to his building mumbling to himself. _Why the hell does it have to be so damn early? Five A.M? Is she psycho or something?_ Raditz shook his head as he prepared himself for his new partner.

…

Kumiko, after getting ready to begin her new training session with her partner, walked back out of her dorm and out the rock-like building. With a huff she crossed her arms under her chest her tail wrapping comfortably around her waist as she escorted herself to the training rooms. _It won't be long till we get a mission… might as well get a head start. _Walking to the room with the number "9" painted on the manual door she walked in looking around. "Still the same." She sighed. Looking at the time she realized that she still had thirty minutes till Raditz was told to arrive. She paused rubbing her head then shrugged beginning to stretch.

…

Raditz laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling with his arms propped behind his head. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him and let out a huff as his tail swaying do to how impatient he was growing. He tapped his foot against his bed repeatedly. His eyes began to close slowly. His body felt relaxed and had that warm sleep feeling. Unable to resist his heavy eyes shut fully as deep yet quite snores slipped out of his mouth. His tail laid flat against the mattress of his bed and his foot stopped its impatient tapping.

…

Kumiko paced impatiently in the training room her hands folded behind her back. Her tail tightened around her waist as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in anger. "I told him not to be late… and yet he's late to our first training session?!" She growled furiously and stormed out of the room heading straight for the Low level's building where Raditz, who is still fast asleep, stayed. She calmly walked through the entrance as all the low class Saiyan's looked shocked to see an elite step into their building. She stopped walking and looked around "Does anyone know where I can find Raditz?" Her voice was so cold it sent shivers up everyone's spines. One slowly pointed to a door which was on the first floor three doors down. She narrowed her eyes walking over to it. Clenching her fists she kicked down the door swiftly. Raditz flung up looking surprised and shocked. "Raditz!" He gulped but it was too late to do anything she grabbed him by his hair dragging him out of the room. All the other Saiyan's stood clear as they watched him being dragged out of the building.

…

As Kumiko, who was still dragging the flailing Raditz by his hair, reached the assigned training room the door flew open sensing their presence. She threw Raditz over her and into the training room landing on his face as it skids against the floor. He flung up with a red line that traveled from the middle of his forehead down to his chin. "What the hell was that for?!" he blurted out with a raging tone.

"You were late by three hours!" She snapped as Raditz picked himself up. She shut the training room's door and turned back around facing him crossing her arms. Her tail swayed down low as she calmed herself down by taking a deep breath. She opened her now cold blue eyes which settled on the enraged low class saiyan. "As punishment for the absence…" Kumiko thought for a while then smirked as she spoke. "…- You'll fight me for three hours."

Raditz was about to blurt out something but it only escaped as hot air as he paused. _Fight her? Fight… her? For three hours? …That's punishment? _ He nodded a bit then stretched. "Fine…" He slipped into his stance.

Kumiko only chuckled shaking her head slipping into her stance. "Well let's begin shall we?"

…

Kumiko, who hasn't broken into a sweat, stood up straight watching Raditz fall to his knees panting; his legs have finally given out. His armor shattered, scratches, burns, bruises, you name it he had it. Raditz tried to pull himself up. "Don't get up." She said coldly walking over to him as his warm blood tickled down his arms and legs from opened wounds. "We are done with training… c'mon lets go." She mumbled taking one of his big muscled arms and placing it over her shoulders supporting him. "Now maybe next you won't be late." She chuckled as if mocking him. Raditz let out a silent irritated growl glaring at her slightly. "Oh shut it. Let's get you to one of those healing chambers." She slowly walks out supporting his weight on her left side. They walked down the hall room and to anther door labeled "Emergency." The door slid open where a old doctor waited. "Hmph…" Kumiko walked in handing Raditz off to the doctor.

"Tsk tsk…" The doc said shaking his head a bit. "You should know better by now Kumiko…" He turned to a pod-like machine gently placing Raditz into it connecting wire after wire up to him. "What lucky number is he?" The doc asked glancing over his slumped shoulders at Kumiko who leaned against a wall.

With a heavy sigh Kumiko blew off his question looking away. "Just fix him doc, okay?" She said with a regular tone, one that was just plane and smooth.

The doc blinked a few times then nodded closing the hatch to the machine as it filled with greenish-blue liquid. "Alright…" the doc sighed pressing a few buttons on the machine then turning away from it and to Kumiko who was already headed out the door. He stroked the long grey beard looking puzzled within his own thoughts watching her leave.

…

Kumiko reached her dorm and slid in quietly for it was almost 2 A.M. She had managed to fit in a few hours of training. She slid into her bed with a heavy and exasperated sigh wrapping her arms around her pillow and shutting her eyes slowly and whisper. "Today was a very… exhausting day."

…

Well there you guys have it chapter two already done! I'm trying to write a bit more of this one that way you guys can get into this story as well. Hope you all don't mind. After this reaches its 5th or 6th chapter I will post the next chapter of Yuzuki the Saiyaness!


	3. Chap 3: More Time

Alright chapter 3 of Kumiko x Raditz I hope you are liking the series so far. I know after two chapters it's hard to think of something to say but if you all could please write some reviews that would be great, whether you're just a stranger or have an actual account of that would be splendid! 2 things before you read and YOU MUST READ THIS!

1) I have made and Email and twitter account for my other story Yuzuki the Saiyaness, if you have a question or need any sort of verification just ask at YuzukiReikoFF or email me at YuzukiTheSaiyaness

2) I have updated both descriptions of Kumiko and Yuzuki, so if you wanna know more about their history or weaknesses or well… anything really just go there. And if you would like to see any art of the two of them, haven't drawn anything recent but I do have some sneekpeaks of their stories just look up CaseySaiyan on

Now, we last left off with Raditz being late and Kumiko teaching him a long, long lesson. I'm going to be skipping a few training sessions to where Raditz is stronger and well also to where it's almost time for them to go on their first mission together. ;^; they grow up so fast.

…

Chapter 3: More Time

Kumiko stretched and yawned tiresomely her body aching in varying places. Letting out a groan she slowly pulled her weighted body out of her warm bed and into the bathroom. Hopping in the shower she yawned tiredly with her shoulders slouched with her back arched a little. Sighing little by little she washed her hair and body head to toe then climbed out. Looking in the mirror at herself she growled a bit then popped her back, neck, and knuckles. "Ah~ that felt great." Kumiko said with a soft lifting tone. Turning around she headed out of her bathroom and quickly slipped on her armor then walked out of the door. A few Saiyans waved at her and she slightly nodded their way and headed down the hallway her eyes glued to the floor. Why hasn't he requested a new training partner by now? She thought with a quite irritated growl. I mean yeah sure he's stronger now but… I treat him like he's less than a low level yet he still stays. Balling up her fists not paying attention to what was behind or in front of her. Suddenly her body rammed into another one and with a growl she stumbled back "Watch where the hell you're going!" Snapping as she opened back up her eyes seeing Raditz with a playful smirk on his face. With a slight growl she turned her head away from him. "You're up early." She spoke through clamped teeth.

Raditz chuckled a bit and stretched then released letting out a soft heavy sigh. "Well… didn't want to miss training again." Raditz then crossed his arms across his chiseled chest.

Kumiko shook her head slightly and looked up at him her hands placed lightly on her hips. "We don't have training today alright? We're getting our first assignment today." She grunted turning her back to him.

Raditz glanced around then chuckled sliding his arms over her shoulder and softly pressed his chest to her back as his arm hung loosely around her neck. "Really?-" He chuckled leaning down to her ear whispering "Us.. together… fighting... alone… private… sounds perfect to-" Feeling a sharp pain in his arm looking down at it seeing her pinching it lightly as she pinched harder making Raditz pull away rubbing his arm as he growled a bit.

"Don't touch me… like that… ever again." She said coldly her bang covering her face. As she quickly turned walking past him her fists clenched and her tail wrapped tightly around her leg as she stormed off.

Raditz stood there blank faced as he rubbed his pained arm as he tilted his head slightly to the left. "W…was she blushing?"

…

Sighing heavily Kumiko sat patiently in her dorm with her arms crossed under her chest. Glancing out the window seeing the red dirt of planet Vegeta almost blend in with the setting sun. Her legs were crossed politely as she sat at the table. Sighing once more her tail dangled loosely from the chair swaying back and forth slowly. Hearing a knock on her door she slowly got up and opened it. There stood a muscular Saiyan holding out a paper. Kumiko scowled at the slightly wrinkled paper then took it politely as she nodded her head. "General…" She mumbled.

The General only smirked. "First time actually being able to go on a mission with your assigned training partner isn't it Kumiko?" He said coldly.

Kumiko growled angrily as she glared up at him crossing her arms as she replied with a deadly tone. "If you have a problem with the way I teach MY partners then take it up with the one in command. I don't want to listen to you wine General. Especially when we both know how easily I can take your place." She growled. "Now go back to be your kings pet and run along, I've got some actual work to do." Bowing her head slightly as she said with a cold expression "General…" turning back around she shut her door lightly as the General just growled and walked away. "Hmph… where are we headed Raditz…" She mumbled under her breath as she unfolds the paper observing it. "Engrha?" scratching her head a little. Why would they send us there? Interesting... Hearing another knock on the door Kumiko slowly and unsurely walked over to the door cracking it open seeing Raditz with his arms crossed. Kumiko scowled. "Uh can I help you?" She asked impatiently as she glanced around then back at him.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Our assignment. Where is it at?" He asked looking down at her only seeing her face for the door was blocking everything else.

"We're going to Engrha." Kumiko replied. As Raditz gave a slight nod then smirked. He waved his hand to signal he's leaving as he turned walking away. Kumiko just blinked a few times looking confused. What was that all about? She paused for a few moments then shrugged closing her door once more and hopefully for the last time that day and headed straight to her bedroom slowly stripping off her armor and lazily tossing it to the ground with a sigh. Reaching her bed she sat down taking off her clear scouter and placing it gently on the nightstand. Getting up once more taking off her black under armor and walking to a drawer where a pair of black skin tight shorts laid and a sport like bra also black. Slipping it on she climbed into her cold but soon to be warm bed and sighed closing her eyes preparing for the trip tomorrow. And with a snap of her fingers the lights faded out leaving her luxurious room dark.

...

Kumiko slowly opened up her vibrant blue eyes her room lit up not by the lights in her room but by the light coming outside. It shined brightly through a wall of just glass. Rubbing her eyes tiredly letting out a long exasperated yawn she sat up to stretch allowing her muscles to loosen up but also popping varying places of her spine. Carefully getting out of her warm soft bed she headed directly for the bathroom without a second thought. Hopping in the shower just standing there for a moment softly scrubbing her hair for a few minutes before slowly getting out gently grabbing her soft towel wrapping it around her and tucking it in to where she doesn't have to hold it and walked back into her bedroom pausing in front of the glass wall just starring out of it. "Hmph..." Turning away she quickly dries off and folds the towel placing it at the end of her bed. Picking up the, still very clean, armor and setting it on her bed and going over to her drawing grabbing her underwear and bra slipping it on. Heading over to the under armor, which lied foot of her bed, she picked it up slipping it on. Grabbing the armor off her bed she slipped it on as well, then her boots and casually her scouter. With a huff she headed out of her spotless dorm and set the pass code on the automatic door. Yawning once again she stretched turning around and headed down the hallway. Heading towards the launch pad she looked around at all the Elites and their Low Class partners. Soon pods took off in their blue light flying right out of the red atmosphere of planet Vegeta. Tapping her fingers impatiently against her arms as she finally spots Raditz coming. "What took so damn long?!" She snapped angrily and viscously at him.

Raditz, who looked caught off guard for a moment, chuckled softly patting her on the head. "I had to freshen up for a little someone..." His tail swayed from side to side contently as he smirked seeing her get all flustered.

Kumiko waved his hand away from her head with an irritated growl. "Fine, fine! Let's just... get this damn assignment done and over with." Shaking her head as Raditz sighs heavily giving her a nod. She slowly makes her way to her pod which is resting on a metallic surface climbing into it as she crosses her arms waiting for Raditz to climb into his. "Well?" She growled impatiently. "Get in yours already!"

Raditz glared over at her slightly then with a gruff growl he slowly climbed into his pod watching as Kumiko's capsule slowly encloses and with a huff he pressed one of the buttons next to him as his pod door sealed shut. _Shesh... I knew she was a hot head but... didn't know how short tempered she could get... Why did Nappa and Vegeta sign me with her? It's rather bothersome_. With a huff Raditz sank into his chair pressing the square like button on his green scouter. "What are the coordinates?" Raditz asked with his monotone voice.

Sighing heavily to calm herself Kumiko sunk in her seat as her tail fell over her lap calmly taping her thigh as she waits for a while. Sitting up a little as she hears Raditz's voice she glanced at the blue scouter attached to her ear and with a slight hmph she replied with a plain toned voice. "183 degrees north..." As her blue eyes turned away from her scouter they fell onto the slip of paper she had received last night from the general.

Raditz nodded typing it in for a moment pausing as he waits for more. "Well? What's the rest?" He growled slightly.

Turning over the piece of paper her blue eyes scan mining over each word carefully. Kumiko rubbed the eye that wasn't covered by her scouter practically straining her eyes making sure that she missed nothing. "Th...that's it... There aren't any other coordinates..." Scratching the back of her head she observed the paper from both sides in confusion.

Raditz rolled his coal colored eyes with a huff. "Did you read through it thoroughly?!" He asked roughly glaring at his scouter.

Kumiko also glared at her scouter. "Do think I'm an idiot?! Of course I did!" She snapped and paused for a few moments. "I think they did that on purpose... they might mean all the planets 183 degrees north from here... not just stupid Engrha hmph... damn lazy asses. Alright just type it in and we'll stop at the first planet we see." Not waiting for Raditz to reply her fingers quickly tapped in the coordinates as her pod took off. _What is his business with the North? Especially with all these planets? Frieza is pathetic sometimes it's sickening_. Shaking her head a little as her thoughts trail off she turned her head slightly to look through her pod window already seeing the red planet known as Planet Vegeta vanish from sight. _These pods have gotten faster_. Glancing to the side of her pod she saw Raditz's pod next to her. Sighing as she rubs her forehead resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands then running her fingers through her hair slowly pulling the scouter off her setting it in her lap letting out a heavy sigh leaning her head back in her chair looking up at the ceiling of the pod. This is going to be a very... very long trip.

Raditz who sank in his pod chair glanced over at Kumiko's pod as well seeing the movement of her shadow he cocked one eyebrow curiously. _What's wrong with her?_ He puzzled over the thought sighing heavily as he stretched out a little. "Maybe she just doesn't like being in small spaces for so long... I know I hate it..." Hitting the side of his head lightly as the thoughts quickly vanish he crosses his arms once more slouching with an irritated look. "Bah... whatever why the hell should I care?" Leaning back in his chair with a huff he closed eyes for a few moments before slowly opening them up seeing her shadow on the tinted glass of her pod seeing her pull her legs up onto the chair his head fell over slightly to the right as he observed her shadow curiously.

Kumiko, who was curled up in the chair, rested her head against the tan leather softly placing her hand on it lightly running her fingers along the rough leather. Her eyes fell to a gloomy dazed look as her tail curled up around her as her mind fills with thoughts. _Why would Frieza send us on such a long mission? It does not make sense... especially with taking over more than one planet._ Frowning a bit angrily as she picks up the piece of paper she received reading through it carefully in case she missed something. _I knew I read everything._ Looking away as the paper crumbles in her small yet rough hands. _It doesn't make any sense whatsoever_. Closing her dull blue eyes taking in a deep heavy breath trying to relax herself as a rough cough is released freely. Her eyes widen open as she sits up instantly a few more coughs freely escaping from her dulling lips her tail bristling from each cough. "Wh...why now?! I...its early... but..." She coughs once more her muscles aching with each cough as she slowly reaches up her hand softly rubbing her arm. "No... just a little more time... until the mission is over... that's all I'm asking... just... a little more time."

…

Well there you all have it! Chapter three, done and done! Wow let me tell ya I had a hard time writing this one. All these dang sentences needed to be corrected… ugh let's just say I used some pretty vulgar words as I tried fixing them. TT^TT I apologize. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Chap 4: Its Because of Her

Sorry it's been so long everyone... being a sophomore is pretty tuff I get homework like no other! And I swear a test every week or two... It sucks but at least I'm keeping my grades up! Plus I'm going to be taking care of a mechanical baby soon for a class. I think it'll be October 12 I'll have it Wednesday-Friday so I'll be free all Saturday and Sunday.

I promise I'll try to post a chapter at least every weekend give you guys something to actually read.

Anyways we left off with Kumiko and Raditz headed to a planet Engrah and Kumiko has developed a bit of cough. So here we go Chapter four!

...

Chapter four: It's Because of Her

As the door to Kumiko's pod opened causing some dirt particles to gust up. The thick metal and patted door slowly dropped to the hard, solid, gray-green, ground of Engrah. Placing her smooth feminine and graceful like hand she pulled her muscular poised body out of the capsule like ship. Her body ached all over from the varying sitting positions she tried. With a lightened sigh she stretched up onto her tiptoes as her spine let out a few cracks and pops along with her sore shoulder blades. Releasing her breath as she stood flat on her feet her blue tiresome eyes slowly flew over to the pod next to her, more specifically Raditz's pod. With a slight tilt of her head an irritated snarl crept up on her soft pink lips as she walked over. Having one hand placed in a annoyed manor on her slightly sawing hips she banged impolitely on the pods door clearing her thirst quenched throat she growled in annoyance as her tail twitched ever so slightly. "Raditz!" She paused for a moment waiting to see if he would respond. She banged her fist, this time, twice on the pods enclosed door. "Damn it Raditz wake the hell up!" She shouted furiously. Seeing the pod door suddenly open Kumiko crossed her arms waiting for the cloud of dust to clear. "You're not the only one exhausted around here you know?" She growled slightly as her tail took back its rightful place around her waist.

As the pale dust cleared the clear image of Raditz appeared. He yawned loudly stretching out his huge but very muscular arms. Or at least he tried before the palms of his hands were placed at the roof of his pod. Slowly drawing his stiff arms back down to rest on his lap as one of his coal colored eyes slowly opened following up the slender silhouette of Kumiko. Her armor hugged the top half of her body perfectly. While the green colored armor cut off at the bottom of her chest. Her black under armor hugged her fit stomach and wrapped around her thighs as if it were a bathing suit. A pleasant yet tired smirk crossed his face as he said in his deep and full of sleep tone. "Your right... you look pretty exhausted as well." He chuckled slightly as he slowly sat up leaning forward the top half of his body both his rough and beat up hands resting at the open rim of the pod as now both of his eyes were opened fully one of his eyebrows cocked. "Why not join me... we could always cuddle." He snickered as he teased her. His dark brown tail lightly resting on his lap rose and fell teasingly tapping on his lap.

Kumiko's face flushed red from pure rage and possibly something else as well. Her delicate fists slowly balled up as her shoulders lightly quivered. She could hear him chuckle clearly which only made her rage flourish. "As if!" She hissed angrily. "Now get your lazy monkey ass out of that pod! It's time to scout the area!" Turning around on the heel of her foot she huffed angrily as she glared at the almost disappointed look on his face. "I'll take North and South." She said with a bit more calmness hidden in her voice. "You take East and West. Meet back here when you're finished. Are we clear?" She snapped slightly as Raditz lazily climbed out of his pod yawning once more he nodded. Without a second thought she flew of the ground at great speed. She let a yawn slip out raising her hand up to the front of her mouth. _I've never been this exhausted before... and... What?_ Feeling an uncomfortable little twitch in her fingers she glanced at then seeing then quiver lightly. _I...I'm shaking... damn... so much for more time! It's progressing faster than usual_! Her green scouter suddenly beeped as the yellow markings on it indicated a rather weak power level lied just a few miles away. With an "Hmph" she quickened up her pace having a blue aura engulf her tight body. With each mile gained at least four more weak power levels appeared. Stopping in midair, the yellow markings flashed on her scouter, her blue eyes gazed through the forest below. Seeing a little bit of movement her feet quickly met the ground her arms crossed with her tail swaying from side to side. Pausing for a few moments her eyes widen a little from what lied before her. A family? Looking down at the trembling, yellow, and short alien in front of her she paused for a few moments to think. _That must be the head of the family. _He had a few wrinkles formed on his forehead yet he looked rather young. His eyes were bright green but looked so dull and emotionless. His clothing was just a dress like shirt that ran down to his feet. The color was faded; it looked much like the color of the ground and most of the plant life on this planet, indicating he's worn it for many many years. Standing next to the alien men was another. _The mother I presume_. This alien's skin was very smooth, or so it looked. No wrinkles lied on her forehead or cheeks. Her skin was a pale pink much like the cloth she was wearing. It only stretched down to her trembling knees. She had a rope fastened under her belly, most likely to keep the cloth enclosed. Her eyes were a pale purple blue and were clearly wide with fear. She could tell easily, from the alien's rather swollen belly, that she's expecting a child. And standing behind the couple was another young looking alien. This alien's skin was either yellow or pink but pale green. _Father of the child possibly?_ He had slightly muscled arms and legs. He was also taller and his skin was smooth like the mother's. He carried a rather big pack on his back. _Wonder what's going on here... what would cause them to leave their own planet?_ Noticing the son step forward slightly with a stern look on his face he gestured the pregnant woman to get back. Kumiko raised one of her soft hands up slightly. "Relax. I do not harm families much less ones that are expecting." She gestured over to the woman who lightly placed her pale pink hand on her stomach in relief. "I've just been sent here to patrol the area. May I ask... why are you leaving?" Kumiko slowly crossed her arms once more her tail calmly swaying from side to side.

The elderly alien stepped forward. More like hobbled. Clearing his mucus filled throat he gazed up at Kumiko. Seeing the clear blue eyes of the Saiyaness he nodded lightly to the others then spoke. His voice was rather groggy and a little rustic. "My name is Grogen. This is my daughter Nina." He gestured a slightly wrinkled hand over to the pink pregnant alien woman who bowed her head with a slight "heigh". Kumiko lightly bowed her head fleeing a bit flustered. "And her husband Neigh." He moved his hand from the woman to the pale green and muscular man who gave a slight nod. The old man cleared his rough throat once more letting out a wheeze and cough before continuing. "Our planet has recently been developing poisonous bogs and gasses. No one knows why or how they came to be. They just did." He cleared his throat once more and continued. "Most of our population has died off due to the gasses near our once thriving village. Even though it's subsiding-" the poor old man let out a rough and mucus filled hack and continued to cough till he kneeled down on one knee.

The pregnant woman who gasped slightly hurriedly waddled over to her sickly father as she rubbed one of her three fingered hands in a circle on his back. "We have to get out of this place in case it comes back. My mother has already died from the sickness the poisonous bogs cause. My father too has become its next victim." Slowly turning her pale violet eyes onto Kumiko she spoke once more. "If we don't get off this planet then my father will have no way of surviving and neither will my baby..."

Kumiko just stood there. Her eyes were stuck on the mother's stomach. _I know what it's like to be vulnerable to poisonous gasses_. Stepping off to the side she gestured gracefully with her hand for the family to go on ahead. "You, woman..." Kumiko said almost cold heartedly. The woman jumped slightly from Kumiko's tone and slightly turned to look at her. Kumiko's voice turned soft and smooth. "Just... when that baby is born... take good care of her." The girl looked shocked hearing the word "her". Kumiko's tail swayed a little as she began to float off. "Congratulations." With a nod of both their heads Kumiko flew off at great speed. After thirty minutes or more of flying around Kumiko stopped to rest she had patrolled the entire area, even the old village the family mentioned. Her chest felt heavy and with each breath compression was a great pain. She could feel her body began to grow warm as cold sweat tickled its way down her forehead and cheek. Already she was panting with exhaustion. Her breathing sounded dry and wheezy. With a heavy sigh Kumiko wiped her warm forehead and rubbed her arm anxiously. "This has escalated rather quickly... and it's not good to be so far from doc. He's the only one that knows what to do for my illness." Coughing rather roughly she drew in a huge gulp of the musky air. Her tail slowly loosened around her waist as just rested itself on her lap. She sighed skittle and slowly got up on her feet. She noticed how drained she was. She could tell because not only were her toned legs quivering but so were her hands. "I'll have to walk from here. If I push myself to fly it could cause it to worsen faster." With a huff her tail wrapped around her waist once more as she began to walk. After about a good thirty extra minutes she finally came back to her pod. Looking around she noticed that Raditz wasn't there. Kumiko let out a slight irritated growl as she crossed her arms. "Late again." Looking around sighing a little as she lightly kicked the gray dirt lying below her feet.

Her eyes suddenly widened feeling a firm arm swing around her waist pulling her back into something about to let out a little yelp her pink lips were clasped shut with a rough man like hand as she heard a soft gentle and almost flirtatious "Shhh" glide across her ear.

Kumiko's heart pounded as she tried glancing at the dark figure behind her but could hardly see anything from how dark it was. Her mind stayed fogged for a few minutes from the sweet and soothed "Shhh" that tickled her ear. Blinking her vibrant blue eyes for a moment her mind slowly cleared as she then knew who it was. With a vicious growl she lifted her foot and stomped it down onto the person's foot behind her. She could feel his hand fly off her mouth and his arm slowly slide off her waist as she spun around to see Raditz hopping on one foot as he rubbed the other. "And what the hell were you thinking?!"

Raditz stopped his childish hopping as he now stood on both of his feet crossing his arms with an unamused facial expression. "Tch... your no fun." He simply stated Ashe huffed turning his bold face away from the flustered Saiyaness. Yet... he too could feel his heart pounding and his cheeks were a little warm as well.

Dusting herself off as Kumiko looked away as well. "Say what you'd like." Feeling as though something wanted to be forced out of her throat she swallowed hard. As she did so she could feel a burning pain follow down her dry throat as she couldn't help but cough. Her tail bristled straightening out with each horrid cough as she let it escape her unusual pale lips. Catching her breath she wheezed unpleasantly as sweat trickled down her burning forehead staining the gray colored ground for a moment before disappearing.

Raditz, caught off guard by all of this, raised an eyebrow curiously. He slowly took a hesitant step towards Kumiko who had her knees bent and her back hunched over. Unable to see her face he walked closer and with a stretch of his muscular arm he ceased her chin pulling her face upward a bit. He studied her completion closely. Her usually tan beautiful and perfect skin was rather pale. Her lush, pink, lively lips that carried each word of irritation out of her were pale and dry. He eased forward a little looking into her stunning bluer then blue eyes. They were misty and he could see light red rims around her eye lids. He could tell how weak her body was becoming for she tried effortlessly to pull her chin out of his firm yet gentle hold. Reaching up his other hand he slowly pushed back her soft shiny bangs resting his big rough hand onto her pale and sweaty forehead. He could immediately feel the heat emitting off her forehead to his hand. With a gruff "Hmph." He quickly threw her weak, tiny, yet very fit body over his shoulder as she let out a little yelp-cough. Even though she kicked and hissed threat after wild threat at him he didn't put her down. He just simply and calmly walked on ahead. After a few minutes Kumiko just gave up and crossed her arms wearily being carried over his shoulder as if she was just a rag doll. They both stayed silent. Soon Raditz finally came across what he was looking for a cave. The entrance was rather big but that is all they could tell for the entrance was so pitch black neither Kumiko nor Raditz could see into it. He walked in and slowly set her down.

Kumiko crossed her arms in anger glaring up at Raditz who had a rather disappointed and stern look. "What the hell are you doing?! We should be headed back with our report!" Her voice almost cracked from her pitch. She cleared her throat and grasped her neck softly as she turned her back to Raditz. Coughing lightly said trying to clear her dry and burning throat she turned her head slightly so she could glare a bit. "We should go. And I mean whether you want to or not we are going." Crossing her arms in anger as she goes to walk past Raditz she felt a firm grip on her arm. She growled irritatedly trying to yank his hand off. "Let go of me now Raditz!"

Raditz chuckled amusedly yanking her gently by the arm causing her to stagger towards him. "Or you'll do what?" He said almost coldly. "Your sick aren't you?" His usual smirk faded into a slight frown as he softly pulled her a bit closer. "Don't lie to me either."

Kumiko looked away keeping her hand on top of his as she slowly stopped trying to pry it off. Her head was just turned to the entrance of the cave where she could hear a light drizzle. Although her vision was becoming blurry she could tell from the sound that it was drizzling outside. Her eyes slowly closed then opened as she drew in a quite breath. "Graduation." She stated simply. Raditz lifted his gaze raising an eyebrow curiously. "After the dome competition it was decided that I go on a mission with my parents." Her eyes slowly met with the coal dark colored eyes of Raditz's. "Well as they were doing their job they were attacked. I don't know who the attacker was. And if I did..." She looked away once more. "Anyways, I tried helping out... I managed to take care of two little guys but then I felt something heavy hit my side and knock me it a huge bulb like plant. It basically burst end open making these pale yellow poisonous spores." Feeling his grip on her arm loosen she backed away slightly wrapping her arms around herself. "Well I breathed many if those things in. I didn't know at the time that they were even poisonous." Coughing lightly she covered mouth as her shoulders quaked a bit roughly. She cleared her throat then continued. "Not till I at least got home. Doc inspected me and told me. I've been getting sick every year since that... it tends to surprise me every time." She wheezed and chuckled at the same time. "It's a good thing that it happened actually." She smirked slightly. "Or else I'd be dead.

Raditz, trying to take this all in, just rubbed the back of his neck. _Why is that I feel so bad for her_? He looked outside the cave as he gestured with his hade deeper inside the cave. "Let just stay here for a while. Till the rain dies down I mean..." He chuckled a bit placing his hands on his hips. "With you sick and all it would be best." Without waiting for an answer he walked deeper into the cave then paused turning back grabbing her warm and surprisingly soft hand tugging her to his side. "Better stay together wouldn't want to get lost."

Kumiko's cheeks grew warm. Not because of the cold but because of her hand in his. She gave a slight nod "Right..." As they walked her legs struggled to walk straight. Finally her legs wobbled to the side causing her to not only step on Raditz's feet but ram her shoulder into his arm. She quickly covered her mouth coughing out roughly as her shoulders quaked. She could feel the warmth of her body grow greatly causing her to not only cough but become tired and weak as she felt her numb legs just give she slowly began to fall forward.

Raditz felt the collision of her shoulder into his arm. He also felt her lousy foot stomp on his. He turned his head slightly over to her seeing her slowly stumble forward. "Whoa hey!" He said a bit roughly as he stretched out his arms catching her instantly. Seeing that her eyes were closed and hearing the panting of her breath he sighed heavily. Slowly and careful not to wake her he slid one of his arms under her legs and held her by the shoulders picking her up in his arms. Kumiko let out a rough, dry, yet quiet groan. Raditz just quietly shushed her holding her a bit closer. And as if by pure luck Kumiko's head slowly and gently fell against his chest. Raditz's eyes flew open as he only moved his eyes seeing her head against his chest. As he lifted up his gaze he almost smirked pleasantly keeping his gaze straight ahead. _I have no idea why my cheeks are so warm... or why my heart is pounding. I just know it's because of her._

…

Well there you all have it! All… 3,000 and something words! I'm sorry this chapter was so long ^^" Truthfully there's actually going to be a second part to this chapter. I'll give you a hint… a chapter, not the next but one coming up shortly, will be titled "It's Because of Him." Wink, wink. Hint, hint. Well I hope you all enjoy my story and please keep up with the reviews! I highly appreciate it!


End file.
